


Coming back

by shenanigans4life



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Humor, Reichenbach Falls, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans4life/pseuds/shenanigans4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A return that is not quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming back

**Author's Note:**

> A second fic. I try to write more and the ones i write are like practises so i can write even better. Rate and comment please,thank you :)

It takes all the strength and will to not succumb to the dark and the madness arising in his heart, growing slowly and seeping to every corner. Heads swam as it tries to emerge, making itself known, colouring the face inch by inch. Anger, is the only feeling settling. No more warmth can penetrate through, as if mauled to pieces.

These are the only feeling of what remained in the situation that happen at the time. The man Sherlock Holmes, after the Fall, returned from the dead, standing still in front of his favourite person.

John Watson, puzzled and stoned to his place, mind buzzing with the thoughts of how’s and why’s, made no movement to reach him, only raked his friend’s appearance, the look on his face, how he his eyes turned to sadness. Sherlock Holmes sad? He thought. He suddenly laugh bitterly, no warmth can be felt but anguish.

‘What in the hell happened to you?’ he asked derisively. Sherlock only shrugged his shoulder slightly.

‘I’ve been meaning to contact you, but the situations I am in most of the time, limited the chances of my doing so?.

‘Oh, situations...’ John remarked. He shakes his head, ‘For the long time I have known you, this is the  craziest of all things you have done, good thing I used to live with one. Let me take a good look at you’.

Before Sherlock could respond to anything, John suddenly grab him by the arms and slowly, his hands travel upwards and rested on both sides of his cheeks. And then he gave a very bright smile before he pinched with all of his might, not letting go despite the struggling that Sherlock give.

‘You’re certainly are odacious enough to do it, I am so grieved you know that’ he said through a gritting smile. He then stopped by massaging the reddening cheeks as if he was saying welcome back. Sherlock only smiled at the fondness, knowing how forgiving John is, and ended up with a smack behind his head.

‘Come in, and tell me everything what you’ve done these past years you left, and don’t leave one bit.’ Sherlock went in with no hesitation, the warm welcome of his and John’s apartment like he never felt before, home at last.


End file.
